Dangers Of The Past
by paramoreflames
Summary: Faith was a normal girl until everything came crashing down one day & it became too unbearable. So she started anew & ran away from her tragic past. Follow Faith in her journey in WA as she meets the pack and discovers the world of reality she lives in.OC


The life I wish I had

Chapter 1

No regrets but peaceful memories

_'On a day like any other day  
Sky's so blue it could  
take your breathe away  
And what could ever fall apart  
On a day like it is today?  
The kind of day you climb to  
the top of the world  
And see your life unfurl.  
Before your very eyes'_

_Any other day by Hilary Duff_.

My life has always been okay, not the best but okay. And not until one day where everything went wrong, have I ever decided to do something about it. It was the day of my mother's funeral.

She had committed suicide for an unknown reason. Everyone who was attending the funeral looked so sad, they were all crying, sobbing, and some even left because it was too much. I looked around at the many people in the funeral; my mother had the perfect life any woman would want. She was the friendliest person that I have ever met, she had loving husband, and our family was rich and many other positive things.

And as soon as the sun began to set my father, Nathan Harrison had decided to head home as the funeral had ended, with the house maid, Jenifer Rose. I (being me) decided to stay till the end of the sunset because it was my mothers' favorite time of the day and as she would watch it she would think through all her problems plus it also brightens up her mood.

As I watched the last of the sun rays set I decided it was time to go home and say a final goodbye to my mother.

The grave stone had the words:

_Grace Adams the wife of Nathan Harrison._

_May she rest in peace._

I kneeled on the ground and whispered "Bye mom." And with that I kissed her grave stone.

I got up and decided it was time to go home before I had a breakdown in the middle of the cemetery.

The grave yard was close to our house which is quite isolated from any of the other houses so we could have privacy and no complaining neighbors. Our house was near a lake which was must I say massive.

And as I walked home I thought about how my entire life seemed to have some happy and some sad endings. I know I shouldn't have been complaining as people die every day and no one can do anything about it.

You see I have already lost my best friend to some street thugs. We had been messing around while we were walking down the Los Angeles streets, it was night and we decided to walk around a bit before returning to the hotel we were staying in. While we were walking I noticed some guys started to follow us, I thought they would go away but when they didn't I told Eric about them and he said not to worry about it, so I told as I was told and ignored them.

But when they started to call me names like 'babe' and 'sweetheart', Eric got pissed off and started to shout at them. And when the argument turned in to a violent fight they took out a pistol gun, but before I could warn Eric they shot him in the heart and he died.

And I still feel guilty because he died trying to back me up and protect me.

q

My brother Jeremy who is currently 20 years old, (4 years older than me) has disappeared 2 years ago. You see he went to fight in the army but we never heard from him or anything about him again.

And now that my mother is gone everything seems so messed up.

Man, I should really see a therapist.

As soon as I arrived home I heard a moan, I listened carefully for a minute or two before deciding to go find out what was happening.

I walked down the wooden hallway silently the only sound that was heard was the sound of my light steps as I walked and a few quieter moans than before. I followed the sounds and eventually I came to a stop right in front of my father's office.

I walked up to the door and turned the doorknob but the door didn't budge, _Shit it's locked._

Then an idea hit me right there. The house we live in was a very old Victorian house so the doors had keyholes that were big enough to peek through. And that was exactly what I did; I knelt down on one knee and peeked through the key hole. And what I saw changed my life drastically and sometimes I even regret that I have chosen this action, yet at times I don't because if I hadn't then I would have been living in the dark for years without knowing the truth.

So there I saw Jenifer having a full on make out session with my father and then everything started to click into place. Mother had committed suicide because she caught dad cheating on her with the house maid.

SON OF A –

But before my thoughts continued I realized it was all her fault, she is the one that made my mother drive herself over a cliff, she's the one that must suffer, not my mother.

My father too shall suffer but not in any physical pain but through that slut.

And not only that they were also making out right after the funeral.

Tonight will be the end of Jenifer Rose.

That night I waited till my father left for a meeting conference in Los Angeles and when he did, I walked in to the kitchen and headed straight for the drawers. I got out a huge knife that Jenifer usually uses since she loves cooking stakes for my father.

THAT BITCH!

She was in her room reading some sort of novel.

When I opened the door it revealed her asleep on her bed with the book resting on her face, but I didn't want her asleep while I murder her, no I want her awake so she can feel the pain. So I walked up to her bed and leaned in close to her left ear.

"Jenny," I whispered and as soon as her eyes fluttered and acknowledged my presence there, I stabbed her right in the heart._ As if she had a heart._

Her eyes then went to stare at me, as she gasped. She fell from the bed thinking she would get away from me and started crawling on the floor, but I just followed her and stabbed her multiple times on her back.

I stopped stabbing her when she stopped crawling. Her hair was sprawled all over the floor, and her shirt was drenched in blood.

I knelt down on one knee, and grabbed her wrist to check her pulse and I found none.

I smiled in satisfaction now that my job was done.

So now that she is dead and gone, I need to dispose the body and evidence. Let's see 2 options:

1- Dispose the body in the dumpster and light it.

2- Or dispose the body in the deepest end of the lake.

I choose dispose the body in the lake because if I picked the dumpster, the body will be found and all the evidence will point to me. Also it would raise too much suspicion as to why the dumpster was set alight.

And so I dragged the dead corpse outside by the leg, knife still in hand and still wearing my bloodstained shirt. There was a drizzle of rain outside but it didn't stop me.

Later on after I scrubbed the floor and disposed the evidence, I went back to my bedroom, got ready for bed and fell asleep, dreaming of ways how to end my father's life.

Months have past, weeks have gone by, the days blurred together and no one suspected me as to know why Jenifer had disappeared. They have not found her body nor have they found out why she has suddenly disappeared. And just 9 days ago they decided to settle the case since the police department has more to worry about.

Any way my father has stopped feeling depressed when the first 2 months past by since I had murdered Jenifer. Because after those 2 months he got himself a new house maid, her name's Rachel Johnson. And when he stopped feeling depressed it did not satisfy me. He was happy with Rachel, too happy.

And no I do not plan on bringing any harm to this Rachel, because what does she know, she wasn't the reason mom died. And today I just realized I had made a mistake, I shouldn't of have murdered Jenifer no, I should have murdered my father since he was the cause of mom's death.

Although I do not regret murdering her and I don't feel guilty that I have, I still have need this need kill father and end his miserable little life.

My father and I were seated in living room on the top floor of our Victorian house. We were both seated on the classic old couch behind us was a balcony that overlooked the private lake. Overall the room looked very neat and decorated very classically.

My father was reading the newspaper and I was reading a magazine. Rachel then made her entrance, wearing a black and white custom uniform and placed the tray that had 2 pots and 2 tea cups. She then proceeded to pour the tea but I stopped her and told her that I would do it.

She then nodded and announced that it was time for her to go home as her shift had ended. My father nodded in agreement and continued to read his newspaper.

"Would you pour me some tea, dear?" He asked me without looking away from his newspaper.

"Sure, would you like some sugar too?" I asked, faking a smile because if he said yes he would not live to see another day.

He nodded.

I smiled as I started to pour the tea in the tea cups.

I then took out a small bottle that contained poisonous white powder and poured the all the substance into the tea that belonged to him. I took the tea spoon and started to stir the tea.

I gave him his cup that was now no doubt filled with poisonous liquid.

As he drank his tea, I sipped mine politely and patiently awaiting his death.

His head suddenly turned to look at me, his eyes were wide in shock but I just smiled back at him, his head then fell back on the couch as his body went limp. His mouth hung open and his eyelids drooped so that he looked like he was asleep only he wasn't. His teacup had fell to the ground and smashed into pieces, while his grasp on the newspaper only loosened slightly.

I just smiled sadistically and put my teacup down on the coffee table.

He's dead and gone, just like Mom, just like Jenifer, just like Eric.

And just like the old, and naïve me.

My name is Faith Rosalinda Harrison and this is the story of my tragic and sadistic past. But as life goes on I learn new things and meet new people.

_'I've been travelling on this road too long_

_Just tryin' to find my way back home,_

_The old me's dead and gone_

_Dead and gone' _

_Dead and Gone by T.I. featuring Justin Timberlake_

**So how did you like this?**

**Please review for me to continue the story**

**I put 2 songs for this chapter because they fit in perfectly with the mood.**

**Anyways I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for me to put up the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters, but SM does.**


End file.
